The God of Awesomeness on pursuit!
by ayanami-verloren
Summary: "I, Gilbert, God of all things Awesome, swear that I'll have you on your knees, worshiping and chanting my and only my name. That I swear." In progress...yeah...
1. Deadground

**Hi~ I'm back with another PrUk! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine, at least not yet…**

**Warning: Nothing much I guess, some cussing, T for language and smidgets of blood.**

**The God of Awesomeness on pursuit!**

"Why is it that I have to go and collect those fireberries?!" Arthur grumbled as he walked through the forest, eyebrows scrunch together. But when he remembered Dylan's look, which terrified him more that Allistor's, he continued walking, intent stronger that before.

And so we find our protagonist, searching the forest for those flame coloured berries. He of course like any poor sap stuck in work, is having a little bit difficulty on the task.

And no Kirkland has ever been known for patience or anything related to that. Even Dylan Kirkland, calmest of the brothers, also has limited patience.

Needless to say, Arthur started to feel pissed off again and just sat beneath an old oak tree. But even before he could rest his aching body, a sharp pain came to his backside. He yelped and stepped away from the said tree, not even noticing that there were a tiny, prickly plants underneath it.

A real pain in the arse, if Arthur would say it himself.

Arthur's eyes suddenly widened. If his still-limited-but-already-enough knowledge on Herbs and plant medicine was right these were the berries that Allistor practically chucked into Arthur's face as few days ago.

Those shiny, flame-coloured, not to mention miniscule-sized fireberries. Arthur resisted the urge to trample on the said plant. Why did it have to remind him so much of Allistor's crimson-red hair? Arthur muttered some obscenities before crouching in and plucking the said berries, careful not to prick himself again. His arse is enough, thank you.

He carefully set the said berries down on the grass. He has to clean them first. Oh, where is a pond or a bloody stream when you need one?

Arthur glanced at the berries. Surely, no creature in the forest would steal his spoils, right? But he also wasn't sure. Say, a hare manage to get a hold of these…or bird? Arthur shook his head. These are too fragile and small to put in his pockets. Dylan would have his head if he brings him damaged materials. His brother likes his ingredients on top quality afterall…

With that thought, Arthur set off to search for a stream nearby. Although he had a feeling he is doing something utterly foolish…

When Arthur came back, with that looming feeling over him, the berries were gone.

"Bloody hell…"Arthur groaned. He heard a peeping sound just above his head.

It was a canary. It must be, because it's yellow. Arthur thought.

And beside the fact that he didn't know that birds can be that round and fluffy.

And it is carrying one of Arthur's painfully collected berries. The bloody, fluffy bird has them. And as if feeling the menacing aura from Arthur, said bird flew away.

"Come back here, you loony bird!" Arthur followed the bird.

He again ignored the voice telling him that he was being silly and foolish.

* * *

Arthur followed the bird deeper into the forest. The bird stopped at a large fir tree. Arthur raised an eyebrow as the bird landed and went in a tiny burrow under the tree.

Arthur stared and leaned in as well.

Inside the said burrow was a snow rabbit, in the middle of changing its fur from winter white to summer brown. And a rust-like smell hit Arthur's nostrils…

Blood.

Also beside the rabbit were the blood-red berries Arthur collected. The two animals stared at Arthur, black, beady eyes boring in his emerald ones, inspecting whether Arthur would hurt them or not.

"Sorry, but those beady eyes don't work on me." Arthur said coldly but made no attempt on grabbing the berries back.

Fuck him and his pitiful nature.

"If I patch you up will you give me those back?" Arthur asked the two herbivores only to palm his face. He seriously didn't talk to a goddamn bird and a rabbit, didn't he?

Arthur grabbed the rabbit by the fur on the back of its neck to prevent it from struggling, a trick he learned from his older brothers. It is always wise to imitate the ways of a carnivore. However, like what Patrick and Allistor always said, just the ways. Arthur was never a carnivore. Maybe an omnivore, but in reality of life there only exist two types. A herbivore or a carnivore.

Arthur refuses to fall into the herbivore side, fuck Paddy and his hunter's instincts.

"Stop struggling." Arthur used his free hand to get his first-aid kit from his pocket. It was small and compact, consisting of long strips of bandages and some ointments. Using his teeth, he opened one of the ointments and lathered it on the rabbit's wound, particularly on the rabbit's foot. It was puncture by some sharp, Arthur reckoned.

Arthur tried not to think of those traps his brothers had set in the forest. Those sharp, clamps enough to break a deer's bones. The sand-haired man shuddered.

Even more reason to get rid of his guilt fest. Arthur ripped the bandages with his teeth. He wrapped them around the rabbit's foot. There fine, everything is fine.

"You. What are you doing here?" A voice startled Arthur as he was tying the bonds together.

Without turning back, Arthur answered. "Are you blind? Can't you see for yourself?" Sure Arthur was rude but the man(Arthur guessed it was a man) was ruder first.

"Why, you're a rude little squirt…" Arthur could hear the ire at the man's voice.

"There done." Arthur let the rabbit go. "I'll give you those berries this time."

Arthur stood, dusting himself and grabbing the medicine kit. Only to stare at the man in front of him.

The man had snow white hair, red eyes and had a feral look on his face. Arthur shrugged when he saw the man's clothing. It was a tunic of fine black silk with quality skin black pants. A cloak of what must be fine cloth hanged on the man's shoulders. Must be one of those rich bastards out here for a hunt… Arthur snorted. As if you could call that a hunt, that was just for fucking sissy aristocrats.

Arthur resisted the urge to spat.

Strangely, the yellow bird flew towards the stranger. Arthur was confused, he really was but he didn't show it. Instead he started to walk away, eager to look for more berries. Maybe he can use the previous method he used. Arthur cringed at the pain at his arse.

Or maybe he could just face the wrath of his brothers

"Hey, wait! Where are you going!" The man stepped in Arthur's way, annoying smirk on his face.

"Home. And could you get out of my way." Arthur said, mentally killing the man in front of him, just mentally of course.

"Don't you know the awesome me?! You must, I'm famous." The man laughed. Arthur glared. If there was something Arthur hated, it was egoistic people. They tend to clash with his own ego so Arthur avoided them a lot. Or beat the shit of them for that matter.

"No, you bastard. Now, get out of my way before I flip you over." Arthur tried to restrain his tongue but just like how it is usually, it cannot be reigned in, much to Arthur's dismay.

The white-haired bastard only laughed. Arthur dwelled on how weird the man's cackles were. "I'd like to see a puny mortal try!" More of that laughter.

Arthur didn't move. Instead he charged at the man, grabbing the fine clothes. Lifting people is the hard part, but since Arthur is accustomed to his brother's brawls it was easy. You don't use the force on your arms, you use the force from your bended knees and body then let the weight dump heavily to the ground.

A perfect flip.

Arthur stood over the man on the ground. He didn't hear any groans of pain. He mentally cursed. He isn't as strong as his brothers and his flips never really hurt them He has to work on it more.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" The man shouted. It irked Arthur as he catches his breath. What a cocky fellow…

"Wanker…." Arthur was ready to run. He always made it a policy to run when odds are against him. Then return for some evil payback later. And if the man wasn't even fazed by that, then odds are really against Arthur then.

Laughter erupted from the man. Arthur took a step backward readying himself to run. But he only stared as the man lift.

Lifted by a gust of wind…

Just what mess did Arthur get himself in this time…

"Kesesese! Mortal, what is your name?" the stranger asked smirk on his face, red-eyes gleaming. Somehow, it really irritated Arthur.

"None of your business whoever you are…"

The weird man laughed. And walked towards Arthur, their eyes meeting. Arthur stared at the man's foot though…

The man's feet weren't on the ground. He was floating or maybe the grass just parted for him.

"Do you really not know who the awesome me is?" The strange man gleamed at Arthur and puffed his chest in bravado. Arthur just felt the feeling of wanting to sink his fist on that cocky face of this man.

Fuck him if he's a ghost or whatever he is, Arthur is not scared. Dylan is much scarier than any living soul in this planet and he'll be faced with his brother's devil-like wrath if he doesn't find any berries today.

"No and I don't care."

The man had a sharp look on his eyes. Arthur noted when he had heard what he said. It brought shivers to Arthur's spine.

"Well you should! Because I, the God of Awesomeness has graced a petty mortal with my awesome presence!"

"Use another word idiot!" Arthur shouted. Does this man even have any other word in his vocabulary other than awesome?

The man blinked. "I told you I am a god and you call me an idiot?"

Arthur crossed his arms. "As if I'll believe that you're a god….And even if you are I really don't care, I'm not into religion." With that Arthur proceeded to walk away from the crazy, lunatic, all-powerful god… Arthur tries to reprimand himself from the sarcasm.

"Hey! Where are you going! You're supposed to throw yourself onto your knees and worship me!" Arthur heard the man shout from behind him.

"Sod off and fuck yourself, Mr. Albino-god."

Gilbert, the Awesome, watches as the small, sand haired mortal walk into the groves of forest. He smirked as the man disappeared from his sights.

At least, him going out for today wasn't a waste. He look over to Gilbird who was sitting on his shoulder. Gilbert only wanted to look for his familiar, retrieve a sacrificial animal but instead he found something interesting in addition.

"I swear by my awesomeness, I'll so own that man and he'll worship me like how the awesome me deserves to be worshiped!"

With that vow and a gust of wind, the white-haired man disappear, leaving a bleeding sacrificial hare behind.

With its white fur coated with crimson blood, as red as the berries in its den.

FIN~  
**REVIEW. I'm not sure if I'll continue this…I really shouldn't so maybe I'll leave it like this for a while.**


	2. Discord

**Warning: Language, OOC-NESS and...Just basically me bringing my imagination out. Oh, and I might have missed some mistakes, I keep on omitting 'S'.**

**Disclamer: Hetalia is not mine, belongs to Himaruya-sensei.**

**I didn't know what I wrote, I just typed it. Urgh, my imagination is drained...**

**Discord**

Gilbert was stumped. Here he was, sitting at his temple, overseeing his priests doing their usual rites and rituals. Not that they actually know that Gilbert is there, of course not. All these people would see were Gilbert's awesome statues and his epic altar. All designed by Gilbert himself.

Humans cannot see Gods. That is if the Gods didn't want to be seen.

Gilbert watched as his worshippers steadily try to walk across those flaming coals, barefooted while chanting his prayers. A typical Thursday rite or was today Tuesday? Normally these sessions brings smiles onto the platinum-haired god. The tests for neophytes can lift Gilbert's spirit in a jiff. The monthly jousts, all for his name, would have Gilbert cheering on his altar.

Of course, No one saw that. They just obey what his Awesomeness decreed…Gilbert forgot just when exactly did he first appeared before his followers, performing awesome feats that were now told as legends and were revered by his followers.

It is also the basis of the many, many, many tasks Gilbert's followers do, follow, obey and treasure.

Most of menial, gruesome and overbearing.

For other people, besides Gilbert's followers and for, of course the founder, god, deity and prophet.

Gilbert's mouth curved into a smile as he watched his followers, walk through those fiery pits, without much of a groan of pain. Only dedication and determination.

Gilbert didn't get why Francis would call his followers 'masochists'. They are so not! They are just dedicated, faithful, devoted and loyal towards their beliefs, tradition and creed.

All for him.

Speaking of Francis…the man that has been Gilbert's best friend for what like, three millennia now? Yes, the man himself is also a god. His religion founded not too long before Gilbert's. Although most of the things they do there is pray, blah, pray and have sex. Yes, have sex. They even have ritual orgies for it.

It is a miracle how in the world do Francis' followers keep whores away. Francis' religion is fit for them.

Oh, maybe the fact that the God you worshiped decreed that sex is something pure and holy, not a profession. Yeah, orgies are damn holy aren't they…

Never mind Francis. There happens to be lots of Gods and Goddesses out there, mentioning all their quirks and weird rituals would be hard.

Gods never have enough patience for things like that. One of the reasons they only appear when they want to. They cannot stand repetition and dullness.

"Mi Amigo, we have been looking for you everywhere!" A voice said above Gilbert.

"So, what is the great Gilbert doing cramped inside his temple all day? Didn't you say you find yourself bored sitting through all the rituals and ceremonies?" This time, a different voice said, settling down beside Gilbert.

"Nothing just thinking…" Gilbert said, ignoring the blood split below the altar. A snow-white rabbit.

"Mon ami, what is bothering you? Were Gods, nothing is supposed to bother us."

Gilbert felt Antonio sit down on the marble floor, just beside his altar. He must be staring at the blood. Antonio never liked the sight of it. But there was a time when the man couldn't get enough of it.

"Gil, where were you? I was sure I check here yesterday, you weren't here." asked Antonio, still staring at Gilbert's worshippers.

"I was out hunting." Gilbert replied. The thought of lush overgrowth threw Gilbert's mind back towards the very source of his unawesome discord.

That man with leaf-coloured eyes and dirty blond hair.

"Why didn't you call us? It would have been fun to go hunting…" Francis said, twirling a lock of his long-blond hair.

Gilbert remembered a different shade of blond.

"Yes, I had been hunting for that man for weeks now and I still cannot find him." Gilbert said, unguarded that he just said his innermost thoughts.

Francis raised an eyebrow at the man. "Eh, you're hunting for a human? That is very peculiar for you mon ami…"

Gilbert grumbled. How could a single mere human hide from him like that... Of course the forest where Gilbert had met the man was nowhere near his territory. It was completely coincidental. He just went to search for Gilbert, his awesome little familiar, and stumbled in the said forest.

Gilbert didn't know that that forest was a deadground. A neutral territory, no gods, demons, or elementals has dominion over those groves. Only few of them exist and they aren't all completely sighted yet.

The god only noticed it when he had already left the said groves.

And because the forest and the surrounding area around it is well, a deadground, his awesome god skills have no effect.

The sand-haired man disappeared under Gilbert's radar, just like that.

Gilbert knew nothing of the man besides him having sand-coloured hair, emerald green eyes and the fuzziest eyebrows Gilbert had ever seen. Besides that, nothing.

Not even a name.

How is Gilbert going to make that sniffy, stiff-lipped man chant his prayers, worship him and glorify his awesome self if he didn't even knew the man's name?! He cannot even find him for fuck's sakes.

Even so…it only made Gilbert furious. Now he's blowing off steam in his temple, like some sore unawesome loser.

Okay…now that Gilbert thinks about it, it seems rather pathetic.

"Gilbert! I was talking to you!" The platinum-haired god look up to see a miffed Francis, the man's elegant, flowing robe swaying. Gilbert mumbled out a small apology.

"Well, are you going to tell us anything about this mystery guy of yours?"

Gilbert shifted a little. Antonio cranked his head, eager for what the white-haired god would say.

"Well, nothing much really. The guy had such a stick shoved up his ass and I thought pestering him would be a good way to pass away time. That bastard was one hell of a mortal, though. Managed to flip the awesome me." Gilbert said with a smirk. He's proud he found something of interest. And based on their reactions, his fellow gods were interested too.

"Hmm, where did you meet this man of yours? Is he scrawny or well-built?" Francis said wistfully as if imagining what kind of man would be able to manhandle a god.

"How did he manage to flip you, Gilbert?" Antonio frowned. "Even I, a god, cannot flip you. The two of us have the same level of power…"

"Well, it surprised me that he just rushed at me, unguarded and flipped me on my back. Of course what surprised me the most is that he thought I was an ordinary human…Now that I think about it, how in the world did he saw me in the first place?" Gilbert said, a small confused scowl on his face.

"So you're saying that this man flipped you over, could see you and treated you like a mortal?"

"Hmmm, oh yeah! He also didn't know me! Even though my awesome sculptures are paraded throughout the land, still, not once did he recognize my platinum hair or my blood-red eyes…"

Francis and Antonio's scowls deepened at this. It is rare for a mortal to know nothing about gods or not recognize their characteristics when they see them. Normally, they throw themselves on their knees and start praying hysterically.

"This man could be a danger to us. Where did you meet him? Maybe one of us has encountered this man. "

Gilbert smirked at the alarmed tone of Antonio. It is rare to see the god serious. "Well, you wouldn't believe this but…at a deadground." Gilbert's smirk got bigger when he saw the surprised looks on his friend's face.

"Mon Dieu! What are you doing at such a place?! Are you sure it was human? It could have been an elemental or even a demon!"

"No, pretty sure it was a scrawny, stiff-lipped human bastard."

"Still, Francis is right. What are you doing at a deadground? It is neutral territory. Your powers will work but your privileges and dominion as a god will not."

"Same goes for anything outside the ordinary, Toni. No one was there anyway. Like you said, folks like us tend to steer clear of deadgrounds…" Gilbert said, waving away his friends worries and concern.

"So, you've been looking for this man? Any luck?" Antonio asked.

"No, he completely disappeared. I cannot use my awesome god powers to full extent at a deadground. I cannot follow him."

"But you're going to look for him, oui?"

"Ja, I want him to realize that I'm the most awesome god out there and he has to worship me because I'm that awesome!"

Spain smiled at his two friends. "Then how about we ask the others? I'm sure at least one of them holds dominion near that area."

And with that Gilbert and his friend set of to find the rest of their large pantheon. They may be gods but that doesn't mean finding gods would be easy.

* * *

"Hmm, sorry but I don't know that place…" Feliciano said sadly.

Gilbert only laughed. "That's okay, don't be sorry! You can make the awesome me some pasta in exchange!"

Feliciano quickly bounced up and smiled. "Ve~ I'll make some right away!" Gilbert and the rest of the people in the room watched as the young Italian God made his way to the kitchen of their makeshift dwelling.

"Bruder, can you tell your friends to stop ogling at Feliciano's…" Ludwig, Gilbert's less awesome but still awesome baby brother halted before blushing at what he was going to say. "…ummm, Just stop ogling like perverts over him!"

"Well, we cannot help it, Feli's so cute~" Antonio's goofy smiled grew bigger.

"Oui, and he has such a nice-" Before Francis could utter the word, he was punched in the gut by a very aggravated Ludwig.

Ludwig turned toward his older brother who was laughing his heart out from the pained, pathetic sound his friend is making. "So, what is this about a hunt for a mortal you've been saying to Feliciano?"

" Nothing much…My Awesome God pride is just at stake here…That puny little human dared to oppose me?! The most awesome of all the gods, me! I cannot let that go, West, I just can't."

Ludwig sighed. "Gilbert, you're exaggerating again. What can a human do to a God like you? Whatever it is, it couldn't have been that bad to invoke a God's wrath, right? It wasn't like he had you on your knees and had you seem like a complete moron…"

"Fuck! Stop that Lud! Gott, you're scaring me! How did you know that!"

The rest of the gods in the room stared at the platinum-haired man, surprised at the man's exclamation.

Francis broke the uncomfortable silence. "Come to think of it…You never told us whatever that human did to you, mon cher… I mean what does 'manage to flip you mean?' Is it in a literal sense because-"

"What did you say?!" Francis raised an eyebrow at the younger god. Seriously Ludwig can be impolite sometimes.

"Well, what Franny here meant is that the human managed to topple me to the ground and just how you had put it, me on my knees. There, if that wouldn't tarnish my awesome reputation, I don't know what will. I probably wouldn't hear the end of it from Eliza nor from Roderich…"

Ludwig stared at his older brother, stern but concerned look on his face. "How did a human managed to do that to a god, you, one of the most revered nonetheless." Ludwig knew that he shouldn't be bloating his older bruder's ego but it is the truth. His followers were rather overzealous and tenacious over their creed, Gilbert's religion. It almost bordered the fanatical in every sense.

"I don't know, but I would like that man to join my religion, maybe become a priest for me or something, he looked like he knew his herbs and would be bookish like a scribe or like I said a temple priest or something…"

"East…"

"Yes." Gilbert said with conviction that the tree of the man knew to be something dangerous as well as admirable.

Last time they saw it, Gilbert managed to conquer two military cities after another to the ground. In just one night.

Nothing grew in the place where those cities once stood, no grasses, flowers, animals died and it was abandoned.

And all because they call his religion pointless and shit.

"You seem determined…" Antonio smiled at friend.

Gilbert smirked. "Of course I am."

"You might want to check out with the others they might know something about that area…" Ludwig said, throwing Gilbert a worried look as the man and his friends took their leave.

"Don't overdo it Gil."

"Kay!"

* * *

"Where should we go next, I don't want to go anywhere near Vash's territory. We could push forward until Feliks' but further North we cannot. That is demon territory." Francis said, weighing their options. They already asked Elizabeta, who was revered as the Goddess of female power and her husband, Roderich who is no other than the God of Music.

They also tried to inquire if someone holds dominion over the land of which Gilbert encountered the man. They found out that Gods didn't like staying close to a deadground, probably one of the largest in Europe.

After that they decided to visit Francis' charges, Michelle and Emily. Both beyond lived beyond the ocean. If Gilbert didn't know much, he would think that Francis was only helping him to get into other God's and Goddess's dominion.

Of course, what do you expect from the famous God of Love, and by love all kinds of love for all including anything that has a pulse or moves. Yeah….

"Well, we could visit Bella, I'm sure she and her brothers can point us in the right way?" Antonio said, as he munched on his tomatoes. Gilbert stared at the Hispanic man. No wonder he is considered as one of the most popular Gods. The God of Harvest and Rejuvenation…

"Yeah, I think we should visit mon cher Belle~"

Antonio and Gilbert just followed the French god, who led the way.

It didn't take that long for them to get there.

"Hmm, none of my devotees have those characteristics…" Bella said, offering warm chocolate to her guests.

"Neither do mine, now leave or I'll throw you out." Herman, Bella's older brother said, puffing a large smoke out of his signature pipe. It smelled like sandalwood.

"Well, maybe you could go to the Oracle?" The smallest god present in the room said, smiling at their guest. Philip is a dear boy. People should be glad that he took more after his sister instead of their older brother.

"Oracle?" Gilbert asked. Oh yeah, that old couple that lived in the Northern Lands. He forgot about those dudes up there. Gilbert stood up, motioning Antonio and Francis to stop pestering the siblings. It wouldn't be good if Herman suddenly throw a fireball at them, that won't do…

* * *

Gilbert cursed. Why in the world did the oracle have to leave so high up the slopes that it was almost a miracle Gilbert and his friends didn't turn into popsicles…

A figure greeted them at the foot of the large temple. It waved at them, welcoming them. Gilbert and his friends wouldn't have felt threatened if it weren't for the dark, large figure that loomed over the smaller man.

"Well, lovely weather we're having huh? Berwald tried his best to calm the winds when I told him were having guests over." Tino, the foreseer, said as he hung his thick coat on the pins on the wall. Berwald did the same before motion Gilbert to do the same. The intimidating man followed the oracle who sat comfortably at the living room of their makeshift home at the temple.

"So? Aren't you going to describe this human you have been searching?" Tino asked, smiling at the three of them.

"Well, I thought you already knew…"

Tino laughed. His laugh rang like a silver bell throughout the white walls of the temple. "Of course not, I just knew that you guys would be coming." Gilbert nodded in understanding.

"I need you to think and if possible describe him for me, that way I can pinpoint him or at least give some things about him."

Gilbert frowned, deep in thinking. What else did he remember about the young mortal he had met in the woods?

"He's scrawny, blond and rude…"

"And he has the most outrageous eyebrows Gil has ever seen…I wonder just how outrageous really…"

"Well, Gil said they're the thickest ones he had ever seen! And that must mean a lot!"

"Gott, can you please let me talk about this one!?" Gilbert shouted at his friends who was starting to talk about what little description the Prussian god gave them. Well, now that Gilbert thinks about it, he didn't much recall the man's face, or at least the small details he had seen. The man's scent, his stature, his voice…

Gilbert sighed, trying to picture the very man he had been chasing all this time.

"He has tousled, not really golden coloured lock like Francis but a darker, sand-coloured hue, he a bit small but isn't scrawny. He's built is tight and slim. He wore ordinary clothes, not of slaves or beggars but also not of nobility that's for sure." Gilbert's forehead knotted as he tried to recall everything he can about the man.

"He seems to be a hard worker but his skin was pale and fair…."

"He has a pair of thick eyebrows…I have never seen such thick eyebrows before, kesesesesese!"

"He smelled as if he laid in grass and wildflowers, and strangely sage and a hint of potpourri. Ah! And a strong scent of tea!"

"And his eyes…His eyes were like the colour of nature itself, green like emerald but warm unlike the said gems. Like melted emeralds…They're a brighter shade than jade and shone a lot more."

Gilbert's carmine eyes drifted towards the window although there was nothing but snow out there as he continued talking. "And he was rude but he has guts, I'll give him that."

"Can you see him?" Gilbert asked, seriousness laced in his voice. Although when he met Tino's eyes, he was taken aback.

The oracles' chocolate brown eyes were wide as if he was startled by the platinum-haired god.

Tino was brought back when Berwald rested a hand on the man's lithe shoulders. The man's glacier eyes meeting warm earth brown ones. Tino smiled at the taller man. Even though Berwald doesn't show it, Tino knows that he is worried.

Gilbert didn't know that the fierce, mythical lion of the north held someone dear. Well, he has been guarding the Oracle for thousands of years so that is understandable really… Everyone's eyes were fastened on the Oracle as he started to speak about this man that has led them in this wild goose chase.

"No, I'm sorry but I didn't see where he is."

Gilbert didn't know whether he was angry or disappointed. Although, Gilbert, being the malevolent god knew that he was more angry than disappointed. Well, at least that is what he wanted to believe. Gilbert growled, alerting the others around him of his incoming wrath.

Antonio and Francis both tensed and drew slightly away from their volatile comrade but not far away to not be able to subdue him if he does go berserk. Personally, they wouldn't want another war between gods to be invoked. Attacking the neutral Oracle at his temple would surely do them in. And God might not only be the one who'll want their heads if that were to happen.

The Oracle is neutral and can be of service to both Gods and Demons although it has to be willingly done. No one can force the neutral forces to act against their own accord. That is one of the laws that hang between Gods and Demons.

"But I might have something you'll be interested to hear." Tino said, putting his hand on Berwald arm, calming the taller man who was poised to rip apart the god in front of them if he were to pose any threat to the Oracle. Gilbert visibly calmed down, much to the relief of his friends.

Tino stared at Gilbert's red eyes. "Green eyes like emerald, thick eyebrows and able to see being like us…" Tino let out a small amused laughed, something that surprised the people in the room.

"Well, the eyebrows belong to only one family I know, if it was really that thick!" Tino let out a sigh.

"Are familiar with the three great guardian families? I know you're not that young to have not heard of them." Tino stared expectantly at his guests but soon that turned into an awkward smile as he saw Gilbert's and Antonio's face change into confusion.

"I think I have heard of it. The Three Guardian clans of the North, South and West lands…" Francis said, trying to remember where exactly did he heard of them.

Tino smiled happily. "At least I'm not that old to have been the only one left remembering them…"

"The Three Guardian Familes are people who have blood carry the ability to connect with the otherworldy. They are neutral though well, except from the Kirkland family who had served for the demons for thousands of years. The Kirkland, Karpusi and Bondevik. But recently the Kirkland and Karpusi bloodlines have disappeared and the Bondeviks refuses to cooperate with anyone because of the other two's disappearance."

"Eh? How is that related to my problem?" Gilbert couldn't help but be impatient. He didn't come here for a history lesson. He's a god. He can make, alter and change history.

"Tino." Berwald said staring at the Oracle. Tino only gave him a small smile.

"Well, rumours have been going around for years now. The reasons as to why the Guardian families chose to disappear… Those families have very little population and due to that they are sought after. When they were thriving, it was the Kirklands that had the largest number followed by the Bondeviks and then the Karpusis. The Karpusis have long struggled to keep their bloodline up but it is rumoured that it had been erased for almost half a decade ago…But that is just a rumour…" Tino had to catch his breath before continuing.

"Second, the Bondeviks…" Tino let out sad smile. "The family which I myself came from, still exists and is currently the only family that has its fate known. But the rest of my family had secluded their selves, afraid to throw the balance off as it already is with the disappearance of the other two guardian families… I understand why Lukas did it…"

Tino met Gilbert's blood-hued eyes, steeliness on the man's brown eyes. "First if you must know…the characteristics you've describe to me belongs to the Kirkland family, predominantly their signature eyebrows and venom green eyes." Gilbert's eyes widened. Just who was that man he had met before? And how did he land in this mess anyway?

"But…blond hair isn't something akin to the Kirklands. It is common for them to have blood-red, red-tinged or dark hair, so I cannot be sure if this man you are looking for is in anyway related to the family and also…" Tino had a grim look on his smiling face. It looked so out of place there.

"The Kirkland bloodline's existence was thoroughly extinguished a few years back. There were no survivors, at least that is what I heard."

Gilbert gulped. Okay, now he is back to zero again. He doesn't know the name, identity of this mystery person he has been chasing. How is he going to find someone who isn't even seen by an Oracle? Even he a god couldn't possibly do that…

"How did they die?" Antonio piped in, curiosity shining in his eyes. Well, at least someone is happy…

"Well, it was…something within the family. The heir as the family's head married someone the family didn't want, they turned against one another and bam, that's it. However…it isn't really true that the all of the Kirklands perished after that…" Tino's smile got bigger.

The three gods stared at the Oracle, eyes wide in surprise. Well, it really was something they weren't expecting…

"The heir's family together with his wife and some of the minor family members were able to escape the burning manor of the Kirklands…But then they became neutral which is quite a mystery…"

"So maybe that kid belongs to the Kirkland family?" Francis said, beginning to put together what the Oracle said.

"Yes, but they are bitter towards our kind. The heir and the wife died protecting what was left of their family mainly because of the outroar that was cause by both the demons and gods' side…"

"Hmm, maybe we should meet them and see it for ourselves!" Gilbert exclaimed. Okay, now his awesome self was getting somewhere. All he has to do is to look for these Kirklands, see if that brat was there and that's it.

"No, you can't." Gilbert's head whipped to stare at Tino's disapproving face.

"And why?"

"Because…you don't know how powerful this generation of Kirklands are…Their father was the Kirkland heir, Celt and their mother was…" Tino stopped, hesitant on revealing more.

Gilbert stood up, arrogant smirk on his face. "What can they do? We're gods…it isn't like they could kill us that easily…" Arrogance turned into surprise when he saw the Oracle's face darken.

"One reason both demons and gods fear and revere the Kirkland family is because of the three families, they are the only ones capable of actually defeating and banishing both Gods and Demons. You mustn't anger them. They have chosen to leave this realm because they wanted to escape and it would be cruel to pull them or anyone of their members back."

"Do you still wish to pursue this quest of yours? I am warning you, Gilbert. Even though you are one of the greatest War God you can still be killed."

Gilbert stood up, Francis and Antonio followed as well. They stared at their friend. Even though the man looked calm, they knew that Gilbert would never accept defeat. And they had a feeling that the man just really wouldn't.

Their suspicions were proven when the War god turned back, that signature smirk on its place. They could feel the excitement that flows through the man's very blood. The challenge presented to him only made matters worse. They both stared as their friend address the Oracle with his usual bravado and ego.

"I'm too awesome to pass up a chance like this. It just makes it more interesting really… But if I see that I'll fail, I'll make a tactical retreat of course." Gilbert's smirk got bigger.

"Which I don't by the way…"

Francis resisted the urge to smirk at the ego of his friend while Antonio didn't hide the fact that he was amused by all of this. The blond Oracle sighed. So much for warning the man, he should have foresee that the Platinum-haired god wouldn't listen to anyone.

"Fine but…please don't start another war okay? We fight among ourselves far too often and I get tried on being coerced into taking sides. I'm neutral for goodness' sakes…"

"Don't worry mon cher, we'll make sure that wouldn't happen." Francis said, dragging a hand through his golden, blond locks.

"Well, at least try our best to!" Antonio's vibrant laughter echoed throughout the temple.

Tino sighed. He turned his head, gaze adjoining Berwald's even stare. He cannot do anything about this anymore.

"You'll find the Kirklands in a small town not too far from where you've met him. I'm still not sure if the man you're searching for is of the Kirklands, it would be best of he wasn't… They run an apothecary and own a flower shop too. Not the people who you'll imagine that were once allied with the Demon Kings, yes?"

"Hmm, is that so? Well, thank you Mr. Oracle and we'll be leaving for now…" Gilbert said, grabbing his coat from the wall and donning it.

"We bid you adieu mon cher~" Francis waved goodbye to the couple as the three of them trudge back down to the mountain. If it weren't for the harsh, cold winds up here they would have used the wind to get down.

Tino and Berwald watched as the three gods disappear. The wary smile on Tino's face turned into worry.

"Do you think they'll be fine?" The small Oracle asked as they stared at the Aurora lights that started to lit up the skies.

Berwald didn't answer. Instead he took a hold of Tino's hand, unspoken assurance that things will be just fine…

* * *

**Hmmm, as you see I didn't mention all of the God's properties, yes I was to lazy to do that and I cannot think anything besides the plot. Wow...I have a plot this time. Wonder if it has an end as well. Who knows...**

**Any suggestions on what kind of Gods they could be? I'll share a little something to you readers...The reason I continued this is primarily because I wanted to see a demonCanada-starts to flail around- So expect him to make an appearance just in case I continue this. **

**Do you know that there a 2500 known Deities around the world? Yeah, I'm doing my research and picked up some research material. I'm done stalling 'American Gods' the very reason that my-supposed-to-have-perished-obsession-about-Mythology was once again awakened. Damn, I'm falling in love with the Hindu Pantheon(most definitely Shiva) again. Somehow, I feel kike this isn't what a kid is suppose to be obsessed with...oh well.**

**I feel this is rushed. But I want to see Canada soon~ He's the only reason I'm involving demons in this.**

**Any comments, review or book recommendation related to Mythology, I'll take it. Especially the book recommendations~**

**Update is uncertain, if I get inspiration I'll continue.**


End file.
